Charmed: Generation X
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: This is set 20 years after season 8 and its up to the Charmed children to take over their parents roles but with secrets and lies afoot will it be easy? each chapter is an episode
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of this but please read and review I will love you forever!

Episode one- unawares

It had been twenty years since the ultimate battle but that wasn't the only thing the sisters had to fight for, they also had to fight for her morality her crimes against the world almost got her killed the sisters had to rehabilitate her which took a lot of time and energy.

Now however it seemed worth it, Piper was up early she had missed cooking and after the battle she decided to go back to her roots and start cooking again, though she still had P3 to look after she had employed Billie to manage it whilst she went on a new adventure of opening a restaurant.

The house was quiet as piper set to work making pancakes for when her hungry brood wake (mainly the boys and Leo) Piper heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew instantly it was her youngest Melinda so she was surprised when she turned around and saw Melinda walking in.

"Good morning" piper said in a happy voice which only caused Melinda to groan in displeasure at her mother's cheery voice.

"How on earth can you be so happy in the morning?" Melinda asked Melinda was much like her aunt Prue; Melinda had an attitude a big one for a sixteen year old.

"Well it's a lovely day, it's not my fault you didn't sleep till very late last night" Piper pointed out as she continued her cooking.

"I did sleep early just Chris and his latest girl were very noisy" Melinda replied Piper blushed at the thought of her middle child doing those kinds of things and her youngest hearing them.

"Would you like me to have a word?" Piper asked her throwing the pancakes onto a plate and starting on the next batch.

"No it's fine maybe just tell him to go back to his own flat if he is going to be doing that" Melinda replied as she began making the coffee.

The boys rose around nine just as Piper finished cleaning up, the table was set with a huge pile of pancakes in the middle, the front door opened and Piper saw Prudence and Penny walk in.

"Hello you two" Piper said giving each of her nieces a hug Penny was very enthusiastic when it came to hugging her favourite aunt though she was only thirteen so she could get away with it Prudence however just half heartedly hugged her Aunt Piper and set her sisters bag down before moving to see her cousins.

"Is your sister alright?" Piper asked Penny, Penny hung her coat up and looked at her Aunt she shrugged.

"I don't know she's been like this for a while mum thinks it's just hormones, dad asked if she was pregnant and Prue got really angry" Penny replied as she and Piper moved into the dining room.

Chris, Wyatt and Leo were all sat ready to eat, Prudence moved to sit next to Chris as Penny sat near Piper and Melinda was next to Wyatt which she didn't look happy about.

"So what's everyone up to today then?" Piper asked to break the silence.

"Prue is dropping me off at school I've got a test" Penny began as she happily poured syrup over her pancakes.

"Oh right how about you Prue?" Piper asked as Prue just moved her pancakes round her plate not really paying attention; piper noticed that Prue had a really strong grip on her fork.

"Hey mums talking to you" Chris said nudging her Prudence threw her fork to the table and ran outside Piper looked at the fork and noticed it was all out of place she then stood and followed Prue out of the house.

Chris looked to Penny "what's up with her?" he asked Penny shrugged and filled her mouth of pancakes as a way to not talk.

Piper found Prue angrily kicking the wall, tears were streaming down her face, and Piper didn't say anything just watched her.

"Suppose you want to know what's going on?" Prue asked Piper seemed surprised that Prue knew she was there but then she remembered Prue could read minds so she probably heard her.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked as Prue sat down Piper didn't make a move to join her obviously something was bothering her.

"I'm fine it's just life" Prue chuckled "Sounds stupid doesn't it?" Prue asked Piper sat opposite her on the steps and shook her head.

"How's your mum?" piper asked Prue only snorted "What's happened?" Piper asked sighing.

"Nothing she's just all about Penny because she has a new power" Prue replied "I feel like I'm left to handle Pearl and she is just too much" Prue wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them closer to her.

"What's Pearl done now?" piper asked moving closer to Prue but only slowly.

"Oh she stayed out then called me up at five this morning to pick her up" Prue paused "she was totally trashed"

"Sounds like Phoebe when she was a teen" Piper laughed, she noticed that Prue looked so young and so much like her own sister when she had to look after Phoebe Piper pushed a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear Prue smiled properly.

"I don't mind it don't get me wrong, just mum saw us come in and thought I had taken Pearl out with me" Prue wiped her tears "accused me of being a bad influence on her"

Piper pulled Prue into a hug as she sobbed she clung to Piper tightly as Piper stroked her hair and whispered that it would be alright.

"Want me to have a word with your mum?" Piper asked Prue shook her head "ok so what's Penny's new power then?"

"Deflection she scared mum when she was cooking the other day and threw a knife at her but well Penny deflected it" Prue explained.

After a little more talking Piper and Prue made their way back inside, the rest of the family had eaten and were cleaning up whilst Prue told Penny to get her stuff ready for school whilst she helped clean up.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Piper asked as she washed the last dish. Prue shook her head.

"Come on Pen!" Prue shouted, Penny ran in and hugged Piper before moving outside to wait in the car.

"Thanks for the talk" Prue whispered Piper nodded Prue stood still for a second then quickly followed Penny out.

Piper had checked the club as she made her way to Phoebe's she decided to see why her sister was being so hard on Prue even though she said she wouldn't but if Phoebe wasn't careful Prue would leave she was the type of person.

Piper stood outside Phoebe's apartment she then knocked "one sec" Phoebe had shouted Piper laughed as she heard the crashing in the living room, either her and coop were having fun or she was very busy, Phoebe wasn't known for being the most multi tasking person on the planet.

The front door opened and a red faced Phoebe stood the other side, Piper laughed as she noticed a wire tangled around Phoebe's right foot, Phoebe frowned then looked down and smiled.

"What's up not another demon is it?" Phoebe asked worried that there could have been attacked, but it was bound to happen any day as it had been fairly quiet this past year.

"No, no demons just thought I would come and see you" piper shrugged Phoebe moved aside and let Piper in.

"Oh right well" Phoebe started then looked around and blushed at the thought of her apartment being a mess and Piper seeing it.

"Spring clean?" Piper asked raising her brow at the mess.

"No I couldn't find a paper I was doing" Phoebe explained "For research" she added, Piper nodded.

"I saw Prue and Penny this morning congratulations on the power" Piper told her Phoebe smiled when she thought of her youngest and how excited she was about it.

"That's good, did Prue say anything?" Phoebe asked carefully Piper nodded.

"She seems pretty upset about you accusing her of being a bad influence on Pearl" Piper replied.

"But she was she took Pearl to a party, a college party" Phoebe stressed the college part, Piper rolled her eyes.

"Who told you that?" Piper asked Phoebe frowned.

"Pearl did said Prue gave her no choice" Phoebe replied "Don't tell me how to raise my kids Piper I know what I'm doing" Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe how can you think Prue would do something like that?" Piper asked "did you even as Prue what happened"

Phoebe looked to the floor in shame Piper groaned "Phoebe you have really upset her she broke my fork" Phoebe's head looked up quickly and she frowned

"Prue's been moody for a couple of weeks, I don't know what to do anymore she gets into fights and not with demons" Phoebe began explaining Piper placed her hand on Phoebe's back.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Phoebe snorted like Prue had that morning.

"No she won't open up to us, I'm surprised she spoke to you" Phoebe replied in a defeated tone "We just aren't that close anymore, in fact none of my children are, Prue just doesn't seem to bother with them anymore and it's upset the other two especially Pearl"

Piper pulled her sister into a hug "Do you want me to see if she will talk to me?" Piper offered Phoebe looked up at her and nodded slowly.

Prue sat at a desk in the library she tried to concentrate on her assignment she had been given by her Anthropology teacher yesterday, but it was hard to concentrate with everyone's thoughts in her head she groaned she could feel a head ache coming on.

Sex that's all anyone thought about either them wanting it or they had, had it and were thinking about how bad or good it was and it annoyed her.

Gripping her pen hard she heard someone cough in front of her, she looked up to see a pretty Asian girl looking at her.

"I don't mean to interrupt but you're in Mrs Cuts Anthropology class aren't you?" the girl asked, Prue nodded slowly the girl smiled in relief she looked nervous but Prue could feel it.

"Is there something wrong?" Prue asked carefully the girl sat down opposite her and put her books on the table.

"Well we're studying witchcraft aren't we?" the girl asked Prue nodded "well I've been having trouble learning it and well your really good at it and I was wondering do you mind helping me?" the girl asked shyly.

Prue looked shocked it's not like she was a social bee in college, in fact she kept herself to herself with her current situation she felt she had too, so the fact that someone paid attention to her disturbed Prue a bit.

"It's ok if you don't want to" the girl said standing up "probably a stupid idea anyway" Prue felt disappointment roll through her in waves and it wasn't coming from her it was from the girl.

"Wait!" Prue said quickly as the girl turned to leave, she stopped and turned to look at her, Prue smiled "I'll help you if you really want it" Prue whispered, the girl looked delighted and sat back down.

"I'm Katie" the girl introduced herself as she held out her hand Prue took it and laughed.

"I'm prudence but you can call me Prue" Prue told her Katie nodded.

"I actually didn't think you would help me" Katie admitted Prue looked from her work to her "it's just well you seem like you're not very social" she paused "which isn't a bad thing" she said quickly Prue laughed.

"I know what you meant and yes I am" she replied "so then which part of the course is confusing you?" Prue asked as Katie pushed her book towards her, Prue scanned through it, she hadn't noticed before but as it was silent she did, it was a strange tingling sensation it started as soon as she shook hands with Katie and now it was moving through her whole body Prue tried to concentrate.

"Just" Katie paused then blushed "most of it" she admitted Prue smiled and the two began going through the course.

Prue got home a little after four she had spent a few hours helping Katie out and told her to meet her in the same place tomorrow, the house was quiet she saw a note stuck to the mirror she pulled it down and began reading it.

'Prue we have gone to see Aunt Piper come meet us if you feel sociable mum x' Prue scrunched the paper up and threw it to the floor, that's when she heard it a growl she turned to see a huge beast like demon stood behind her Prue stepped back the beast moved forward Prue held up her hands and tried to freeze it, the beast just laughed and hit her, she went in the air and landed against the wall and hit her head.

Prue groaned as she tried standing back up the beast made a fist and it was going to hit her, she managed to put her hands up and catch it, she was kind of glad that she was strong because this thing was heavy she took a deep breath before pushing it back, the beast stumbled which gave her time to stand up.

The beast picked up the coffee table Prue tried to move away but her back hit the wall the beast then threw it on top of her, the table broke and Prue slumped unconscious underneath the pieces.

Prue began coming round she coughed and felt dry blood on her head she pushed the pieces of table off herself and tried to stand a sharp pain in her ribs told her that the ribs were broken or at least some were, she stumbled from the mess and tried to catch her breath, she noticed that the beast like demon was nowhere to be found, she heard the lock on the door and it opened, the light shone on her face and she winced there was a gasp and the light was switched on.

Her mum, dad and two sisters were looking at the mess in the apartment Prue leant against the wall for support she wondered if she would get the blame for this.

"What happened?" Phoebe shouted she then checked the rest of the place before coming back with a look of pure anger on her face "You missed your Aunts dinner for a party at our house!" She screamed Prue was angry how her mother dare assume it was her fault.

"No actually a demon was here and it wouldn't freeze then it threw a coffee table at me!" Prue screamed back her anger getting the better of her and she could see the fear in her mother's eyes.

"A demon?" Phoebe whispered Prue nodded as she stood up she winced in pain and leant back against the wall "You're hurt" Phoebe commented

"Yeah no shit" Prue spat her dad moved round to help Prue sit down.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted about a second later blue orbs filled the room and Paige orbed in she looked round.

"Whoa what happened here?" she asked Phoebe didn't answer she just pointed at Prue and Paige went to work her magic.

"What did it look like?" Phoebe asked when Paige was finished.

"A big beast thing, it was really strong and I couldn't freeze it" Prue replied sitting up and stretching.

Prue didn't want to argue with her mother she was too tired, "look can we talk about this tomorrow I'm really tired" Prue said yawning her dad nodded Phoebe looked like she wanted to protest but eventually she just nodded Prue smiled then went to her room, she stripped off and climbed into bed but when she closed her eyes she saw the beast, then she saw the beast with Katie.

Prue woke up in a cold sweat she noticed she had only slept for an hour she groaned she heard her parents talking.

"I don't know what to do with her coop" Phoebe was saying she heard her dad sigh.

"Maybe we should speak to the elders they might know how to deal with anger" her dad replied Prue imagined her mum had nodded.

"I've never been so scared in my life she looked like she wanted to rip me apart" Phoebe whispered Prue felt guilty she didn't mean to get so angry with her mum, in all honesty she didn't know what she was doing now.

Prue got up out of bed and got dressed she didn't want her mum and dad going to the elders, she was going to go herself she opened her bedroom window and jumped down quietly she then made her way across the roves of the other flats before finally jumping down one last time, she started then making her way to golden gate bridge unaware that someone was watching and following her the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the second episode I know the last one wasn't that good I will have to change it when I have the time

Episode Plot: Nobody knows that Prue has been to see the elders and she isn't sharing anything with any member of her family, but someone does know she has been to see them, the rest of the family are looking for the beast like demon, but Phoebe is not happy that Prue doesn't really seem to care but she's busy stopping a group of demons trying to kidnap a young girl.

Episode 2- Soul

Prue woke up the sun hit her face and she groaned as she rolled over, having only got up to an hour's sleep she wasn't in the mood for light and sun at the moment the banging on the door told her that her mum had other ideas.

"Come on get up!" Phoebe shouted, Prue groaned and began dragging herself up out of bed then left her room to grab a drink of water before getting ready for college.

"You're up late" Pearl commented, Prue glared at her.

"Yeah well I was woken up yesterday wasn't I?" Prue snapped Pearl held her hands up in defence.

"Jesus what's the matter with you?" pearl mumbled Prue just ignored her as she drained her glass of water.

Phoebe walked in as Prue finished Prue groaned and held on to the side of the counter, luckily nobody noticed so she decided to slip out back to her room.

The things the elders told her when she went to see them was still fresh in her mind she really couldn't believe it, an Empath 'that's just great no wonder I was all over the place emotionally' she thought to herself, she then wondered if she should tell her mum, she decided against it for now things might get worse and she didn't need that on top of everything else.

After getting dressed Prue left the flat to go to college, Phoebe and Pearl watched her leave, "What's the matter with her?" Phoebe asked Pearl only shrugged and carried on eating her breakfast, she felt kinda bad for her sister who took all the blame when Pearl came home drunk.

Pearl hadn't told Prue the reasons she left the party that night, when she was supposed to stay over she doubt she would tell her they way Prue was now she might just kill the bloke who tried to rape her. Shaking the thought from her head she put her bowl away and moved to get ready for school.

"Pearl" her mum shouted Pearl rolled her eyes and popped her head out of her bedroom.

"Yeah mum" she replied.

"I want you to tell me if Prue makes you go to another of her college parties" her mum said sternly "just because she is an emotional wreck doesn't mean she should drag you down too" Pearl gulped that wasn't fair of her mum to say.

"Mum" Pearl began as she walked back into the living room Phoebe frowned "it wasn't Prue's fault" Phoebe tutted and shook her head.

"Don't you take the blame for her" Phoebe told her Pearl shook her head.

"Mum you're not listening I went to the party alone" she paused "I phoned Prue up at five in the morning to come pick me up" Phoebe frowned at her daughter Pearl felt ashamed.

"You mean you went out when I told you not too" Phoebe said quietly trying to keep her anger in check.

"Yeah it was me Prue was only doing what any big sister would do, so please stop being horrible to her" Pearl was starting to cry, Phoebe's expression softened and she hugged her middle child.

"What's the matter?" she asked rocking her gently back and forth.

"I miss the old Prue mum, I miss sneaking into my big sisters bedroom when I got scared at night, what happened to that Prue mum?" Pearl asked Phoebe shook her head she wasn't sure how to answer that.

Prue found herself in the town, her last class was cancelled and she decided to look round and get an idea for her sister's birthday so far she found nothing she made her way past an alley and she heard screams, they weren't adult screams more like children's, Prue dropped her bag and ran into the alley to find a group of demons circling a young girl no older than ten or eleven she was hugging her knees close to her chest and sobbing telling the demons to leave her alone.

Prue looked around and saw a huge pole not far from her she walked over and grabbed it before moving forward and hitting two of the demons in their backs, the others looked at her, their big red eyes narrowed but their attention was away from the girl who was now focussing on her.

"It's not nice to scare kids" Prue smirked one demon cast a fireball at her but she easily turned it to ice just before it hit her.

"She's a charmed one!" One demon shouted the rest all circled her each trying to knock her to the ground but she blocked the attacks which was hard considering all she could feel was hate and fear she focussed on the demons around her managing to freeze one of them then sticking the pole in him whilst he burnt into flames.

Prue wasn't sure what happened to the rest of them but when she turned around they were gone, the little girl looked up at her still shaking from the whole experience, and Prue put the pole down and ran over to the girl to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked quietly so not to scare the girl more.

"Y...Y...Yeah" the girl stuttered badly she was shaking like a leaf; Prue shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it round her.

"Come on let's get you home" Prue said softly picking the little girl up and making her way from the alley she also picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder.

Paige had decided to search for Prue's demon in the book of shadows just for the simple fact that she was bored, the night of the attack Phoebe had called both herself and Piper to tell them about what happened to Prue Paige could tell with just one look that Phoebe was tired, she spent too much time arguing with Prue instead of finding out what was wrong with her which Paige could tell was something serious.

Paige finished flicking through the book; she couldn't find the demon anywhere, then again it really shouldn't be her researching, this was Prue's demon but it seemed to her that Prue didn't really care or at least tried to avoid it, whether that was because Prue was scared of the demon killing her next time or if she just can't be bothered to deal with it.

Paige slammed the book shut as Piper walked in "Whoa what did the book ever do to you?" Piper asked handing Paige a mug of coffee.

"I don't see why I'm doing this, Prue found the demon it should be her researching it" Paige pouted Piper chuckled.

"Well Prue is new to this stuff it will just take time" she paused "like it did for you" Paige groaned which meant she agreed with what Piper was saying but she didn't have to like it.

Prue found herself at her Aunt Pipers house the little girl had fallen asleep so she decided to carry her in, blue orbs filled the room and Wyatt was stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here Prue?" Wyatt asked Prue glanced at the girl on the couch then back to her cousin.

"Wyatt I need your help" Prue said quickly she opened her mind and knew her Aunt Piper and Paige were upstairs in the attic; Wyatt unfolded his arms and looked at her concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked quickly he was giving her a once over probably to make sure she wasn't hurt or something.

"I'm fine Wyatt" Prue dismissed his concern quickly.

'Is this girl on her period or something?' Wyatt asked himself he was beginning to smile until he saw Prue glare at him 'damn forgot she could read minds' he cursed to himself he then saw Prue grin.

"Look I need you to take someone into your room for me" Prue started Wyatt looked a little scared "It's fine Wyatt they aren't evil it's a little girl she was attacked by demons she is pretty worn out and I don't want your mum or Aunt Paige to find out" Prue explained.

"Prue why don't you just tell them it's not like you will get into trouble for it" Wyatt shrugged Prue rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Forget it then I just needed her out the way whilst I looked in the book" Prue said moving to check the girl was alright but she was still sleeping.

"Well mum and Aunt Paige are with the book they will find out anyway" Wyatt tried reasoning.

"I already know that Wy besides I can tell them I am looking for the demon who attacked me" Prue shrugged Wyatt thought for a minute but it would be no use trying to change Prue's mind she already knew he would help her, Prue grinned then kissed his cheek "thanks Wy" she said running upstairs to the attic.

Wyatt watched her 'she is like a yoyo these days, man girls are emotional' he thought to himself as he picked the girl up and orbed her to his room.

Prue opened the attic door to see her two Aunts talking on the couch they both looked up and saw her.

"Hey stranger" Paige said smiling she stood and pulled Prue into a hug which Prue returned she then did the same for Piper.

"What brings you up here?" Piper asked.

"Oh I just wanted to look in the book" Prue began "to see if I could find the demon" she explained Piper nudged Paige in the ribs and gave her a smirk Paige handed Prue the book; she then walked to the stand and placed the book on it.

"Won't do much good though" Paige said standing up Prue looked at her "I couldn't find the demon anywhere" she added Prue nodded but opened the book and began searching anyway.

Piper and Paige left Prue alone as they returned downstairs they saw Wyatt leaving his room "hey" Paige said punching his arm, Wyatt looked at them and hoped the girl didn't start screaming now.

"You alright?" Piper asked frowning Wyatt nodded quickly and left Piper looked to Paige who just shrugged and followed Wyatt downstairs.

Prue was flicking through the book each demon was beginning to tick her off, she couldn't find them, the change in mood told her that someone else was in the house along with her Aunt's and the thoughts she heard told her it was Billie, she continued flicking through the book each flick getting angrier and angrier until finally she snapped the book closed.

There was a swirl of lights and when she looked up she saw Chris orb in, he seemed surprised that she was here.

"Oh hey" he began Prue gave him a nod "What you doing here?" he asked placing the book back in the middle of the stand she moved away from it.

"I was researching the demon that attacked me yesterday" Prue replied she then noticed the love bite on his neck and smirked.

"What?" Chris asked nervously.

"Did your latest girl take a chunk out of you or what?" Prue laughed as Chris blushed hiding the bite with his hand. "I wouldn't bother doing that either your thought's are loud and clear" Prue grinned as she left the attic Chris then moved to the book, he flicked through until he landed on 'demon bites'

Prue jumped down the last step as she made her way out then jumped down the steps of the manor, she was about to go round and ask anyone (in the magical community) if there was a demon group around.

"Oh Prue your still here" Melinda said smiling Prue held back a groan and looked at her little cousin.

"I was just about to go out" Prue replied.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you could take me to the underworld" Melinda asked sheepishly Prue looked at in a look of disbelieve.

"You're not supposed to go down there" Prue pointed out Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Come on please I'm so bored at magic school" Melinda whined "Come on you're the cool one in our family" Prue clenched her jaw tightly.

"There is nothing cool about risking your life everyday" Prue said harshly "just go to magic school and grow up I don't have time for this" Prue spat then walked away leaving Melinda watching her dumbfounded.

Prue shook off the feelings of anger as she walked down the street, she jumped on to the bus into town she sat at the back and put her headphones in she was going to ignore the world.

The bus got into town Prue jumped off and made her way back to the alley way she found the girl at; she didn't notice the two demons following her or the other three that had just shimmered in

"Now where do I start?" Prue asked herself as she looked around.

"How about telling us where the girl is?" A voice said behind her, Prue turned only to be knocked out.

Piper heard the door open and slam shut, she looked up and saw Melinda storm in "What's up with you?" Piper asked.

"Nothing I don't know what crawled up Prue's ass and died" Melinda replied before running upstairs, Piper looked to Paige who gave her an 'I don't want to know' look.

Prue woke up she was groggy and saw; she groaned as she woke up fully, she was in a cave she looked around and saw five men watching her.

"Oh no" she whispered to herself the leader grinned.

"Oh yes you're in huge trouble witch" he spat Prue rolled her eyes and smirked "Now not only did you ruin our ritual but you have the cheek to smirk about being kidnapped" he snarled.

"Poor attempt if you ask me" Prue replied, the leader slapped her hard across the face Prue kept her eyes to the floor, she felt blood running down her lip, she could even taste it.

"Now be a good little witch and keep this" he grabbed her jaw "shut" he let go of her and left them alone.

Phoebe saw her girls doing their homework when she got back home from work, she saw her husband reading a paper and drinking coffee.

"Hey guys" Phoebe said hanging her coat up both the girl said hello as coop stood and kissed her "where's Prue?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"I don't know she hasn't come home yet, probably in college still" Coop replied Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah she probably is" she grinned and kissed him again before going to get changed.

Prue wasn't sure how long she had been kept here; the chains were tough she had tried countless times to break them it didn't work Prue hit her head on the wall when she tried a fourth time, Prue opened her mind.

'I wish we could just kill the girl, all this time wasting is making us late to summon the source' she heard one of the demons think the source where had she heard that name before?

The source, the source, it was on the tip of her tongue, she groaned she hated the underworld, suddenly her eyes snapped open, the source of all evil!

"Why are you bringing the source back?" she asked the demon looked at her and snarled.

"What's it to you?" he asked Prue smirked.

"Well you see my family destroyed the source" she replied the demon walked closer to her "and I could probably find an easier way to bring him back for you" she smiled sweetly she opened her mind again.

'I shouldn't really but well I could kill her after' he was thinking to himself.

"How?" he asked

"Well last time a demon tried to bring him back they used my cousin to do it and it worked" Prue left out the part in which her family arrived and destroyed both the demon and the source.

"Fine how are you going to do it?" He asked moving closer.

"First you will have to untie me" Prue whispered the demon moved behind her and cut the chains binding her, Prue acted quickly she used the chain and wrapped it round the demons neck "Now shimmer me back to the manor now" she hissed in his ear, he shimmered them away just as the others arrived.

As soon as they arrived she froze the demon "WYATT!" she shouted, Wyatt soon showed up orbing beside her.

"What's happening?" he asked quickly noticing the demon, he then noticed his cousin covered in dirt and bloody.

"Doesn't matter there are a group of demons trying to bring back the source" Prue said quickly she turned to Wyatt "get mum and Aunt Piper and Paige" Wyatt nodded and orbed out.

Prue sat down opposite the demon who was still frozen she really didn't want to be here when he unfroze.

Wyatt orbed back with Piper, she looked at the demon, just as Paige and her mum orbed in.

"What happened?" Phoebe shouted as she ran and hugged Prue tightly.

"I'm fine mum" Prue whispered hugging her mother tightly "it's a groups of demons trying to bring back the source" she explained.

"Who's the source?" a little voice asked everyone turned to see a girl standing by the door she then saw Prue "You saved me" she whispered, Prue moved closer to her and nodded.

"Listen what you know about the men that were around you?" she asked the girl shrugged.

"What's happening?" Piper asked as she looked at the little girl.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in, Prue moved the girl behind her as she turned to him.

"We have your little sister, bring us the girl and we won't kill her" he smirked Prue growled as he shimmered out.

"We have to go and save her" Paige said, Prue stopped them.

"No this is my problem I will save her" she told them she turned to Wyatt "orb me down" she orders him, Wyatt looks at his mum she shrugs she can't do anything to stop her he waved his hand and she disappeared in blue orbs.

Prue arrived back in the underworld she looked round carefully to see her little sister chained to the same wall she was, she could see Five Demons.

Prue moved from behind the rock, Pearl noticed her first she smiled Prue grinned back before clearing her throat "you know it's illegal to kidnap girls" she said the demons growled their leader stood in front of her, he looked around her and smirked.

"No girl" he said he moved his hand and he had Pearl next to him he gripped her arm hard, Prue could feel her pain she narrowed her eyes and snarled him.

"Let my sister go" she hissed the demon grinned a sly grin and shook his head.

"Well you see now I have something you want, you have something I want are you getting the whole idea of this?" he asked Prue clenched her fist tightly, Prue noticed that the other demons were circling her, she held up a hand and froze them she then looked back to the leader and his grin had now left his face.

"You really don't want to piss me off" Prue whispered moving closer to him "Now let go of my sister" she asked again.

The demon didn't listen to her, he made a fireball, jumped back and threw it at Prue, Prue held up her hand and the fireball the demon had let go of Pearl and she ran behind her sister the other demons unfroze and began attacking, Prue pushed her little sister to the side and began blocking and punching the demons that came close to her with the ice ball still in the air, Pearl used her hand to move it, the ball of ice landed on a demon which caused him to move away from the fighting to confront her, Pearl was scared she stood and began levitating from the ground so the demon couldn't touch her and used this advantage to help her sister out.

Prue was being punched and kicked left right and centre she then noticed that some of the demon had been moved away and she noticed her little sister in the air concentrating. Prue used this time to freeze the remaining demons she moved away from them and grabbed a sword that was by a fire, she then in turn vanquished all the demons in the room, Pearl slowly came back down to earth and ran to her sister for comfort.

"Hey it's alright I'm here now" Prue whispered into her little sisters ear.

"I'm sorry mum blamed you for me being drunk" Pearl said moving back to look at her sister "I told her it was my fault that you just came to pick me up" Prue smiled and kissed her little sisters head.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you" Prue whispered "it's just been hard" she whispered Pearl frowned.

"What has happened?" Pearl asked.

Prue looked at her she was unsure if she should tell her, but the look in Pearl's eyes told her she could.

"Pearl, I, I have a new power" Prue began Pearl smiled.

"How's that bad?" she asked clearly confused by her sisters sadness.

"Pearl I'm an Empath" Prue finished, Pearl looked at her wide eyed "so that and what the elders told me has me on edge" both girls sat down.

"What did they tell you?" Pearl asked

"They said that mum was pregnant before us, to the source" Prue looked at Pearl "You know Cole?" she said Pearl nodded "the elders thought that if they could trap the soul of the child they would have had, they could put it into another of mum children" Prue stopped and clenched her fist, Pearl held her hand "so they did, and" Prue began crying "Pearl I have the source in me" Pearl held her tightly as Prue began sobbing into her shoulder.

"Sh, it's going to be alright" Pearl whispered.

"That's why I've been so angry I've got all this blackness in me" Prue pulled away "I'm evil Pearl"

Both girls returned home as their mum pulled them both into tight hugs "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" Phoebe whispered in Prue's ear, Prue smiled then glanced at her little sister, Pearl noticed Prue's eyes flame over, Prue must have noticed too because she blinked and shook her head a little.

This was going to be one bumpy ride.


End file.
